Adventures of the Sonoda family
by Negitoro
Summary: What happens if Honoka gets turned to a child? What happens if the student council lacked presence? What happens if NicoMaki became too obvious? Many side couples ahoy. Main side couple is NicoMaki.


Adventures of the Sonoda family

* * *

"Umi-chan!" The flustered girl pleaded anxiously.

"Kotori... I'm deeply sorry but please wait for just a while more!" Umi sighed as she tried to ooze out every drop of her brain juice to tackle this problem. Scratching her head, she continued to dwell in deep thought, seeking for any plausible solution.

"Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, play with me!" The child exclaimed enthusiastically while running towards the grey-haired girl but ended up bumping into her knees and stumbled a few steps back before tumbling down.

"Honoka-chan! You should be more careful!" Kotori reprimanded gently. She bent down to get the child back onto her feet. However, her admonishing was brushed off by a series of adorable giggling.

"Honoka-chan! I'm being serious here!" She chided the child who paid no heed to her words.

'Ah, geez! How am I supposed to think in a situation like this!' The bluenette groaned mentally as she could not help but be distracted by the utterly cute scene before her.

'Kotori, just marry me already.'

~~~Before the mayhem~~~

"Kotori-chan~ Umi-chan~" The girl chirped as she enveloped them in a bear hug.

"W-what is it Honoka?" Umi stuttered, taken aback from the sudden action.

"Ehehehe~ Look at what I found!" She exclaimed eagerly as she flashed out a bottle that contained a suspicious glowing liquid.

"It said that it can preserve your youth for 1day! Isn't preserving our youth important as idols?" Honoka continued as she tried to open the bottle.

"Honoka-chan... I don't know about this..." Kotori warned gently as she eyed the dubious packaging.

"Don't worry don't worry! It's safe!" She brushed away Kotori's worries and chugged the liquid in one go.

The room was consumed by silence as Kotori and Umi stared at the now glowing girl.

"Honoka...?" The archer called out hesitantly as Kotori hid behind her. Receiving no response, she gave a light push only to see Honoka crash to the floor.

"Umi-chan! You broke Honoka!" Kotori wailed and immediately bent down to check on her childhood friend.

Flabbergasted, the bluenette stood rooted to the floor as Honoka remained still.

As the two worried over the situation, a white mist shrouded the club room, blinding the girls. Once the mist was cleared, everything in the room seemed perfectly normal, other than what seemed to be a mini size version of Honoka sitting on the floor.

"Honoka-chan!" Kotori exclaimed urgently as she looked around the room for any traces of the girl.

However, her search was interrupted by a loud thud. Diverting her attention to the source of the sound, she found that Umi had fainted and collapsed onto the floor.

Sighing, she took in a breath before yelling, "Umi-chan! Geez!"

~~~Umi is such a fail~~~

"Honoka-chan-chan nya~" A bright voice resounded across the room.

The bluenette slowly opened her eyes to see the white fluorescent lights on the ceiling. 'Ah, I must have fainted' She deduced in her thoughts as she slowly got up. Finding herself on the clubroom's couch, she felt a pang of guilt. Kotori must have carried her onto the couch when she fainted. Scolding herself mentally, she tried to get up but found herself too comfortable to get up. The soft tender thighs her head was lying on... Kotori's thighs!

As she opened her mouth to call out for the girl and was getting ready to spring off the couch , a loving hand cupped her cheek and gently caressed it.

"Umi-chan... You can rest for a little longer if you want to." She whispered affectionately.

Feeling a brush creeping up her cheeks, the bluenette had a strong urge to jump up and run to another city to hide her blush but seeing as to how comfortable it was, she decided to stay in her warmth for a little longer, even if she would get teased by her for it.

"Umi-chan! Kotori-chan!" A bright voice poured into the room as the door burst open.

"!" The two gasped and immediately straightened up, as for Umi, that sudden action of leaping from Kotori's thighs to her usual perfect sitting posture had a dire consequence on her now aching back.

"Honoka-chan-chan! You better stay put you little- Oh what do we have here?" A small third year shouted but changed to a teasing tone once she saw the two sitting on the couch, Kotori with a grin plastered on her face and Umi who was hiding a growing blush.

"This isn't-" The latter started but was interrupted.

"Honoka-chan-chan slow down!" A redhead exclaimed tiredly as she stopped behind Nico, panting lethargically.

"Maki-chan!" The child chirped as she went to hug the girl.

"Uehh!" She cried after being taken aback by the sudden action.

"Ehh?! Maki-chan is mine!" Nico pouted as she enveloped the girl in a hug, claiming her territory.

"I-I'm not anybody's!" Maki stuttered upon the sudden act of affection, her pale cheeks dyed a light shade of pink.

"... What is this..." Umi muttered as her existence started to fade from the eyes of the three noisy girls. Kotori, who's existence was slowly evaporating as well gently nodded her head in agreement.

~~~KotoUmi has no prescence~~~

"So let me get this straight..." The blonde started hesitantly, "Honoka's niece is visiting her but she's away to visit her relatives so she arrived here to meet up with Honoka but ended up with the two of you so the both of you are taking care of her for the mean time?"

"Well... Yes." Umi nodded her head in agreement, slightly ashamed that she could not come up with a better excuse.

"Isn't that like two parents taking care of a child nya?" Rin added in cheerfully to the bluenette's chagrin.

"Ohh? Is it?" Nico snickered as her teasing antic started again, smiling deviously at the now considered parents.

"Isn't that nice Nico-chi, I wish I could take care of a child together with Eri-chi." Nozomi declared amusedly, her words embarrassing a certain blonde.

"Nozomi!" Eri hissed while her partner smiled nonchalantly.

"Honoka-chan-chan let's go play nyaa~!" Rin exclaimed energetically as she swooped the girl off the floor and twirled around with Honoka high up in her grasp. The action resulted in cheerful laughter echoing endlessly in the clubroom, adding a healing effect. The rest of the members relaxed and looked upon the two interacting adorably, thinking that the questions can wait.

~~~They played the whole day and it's now after club activities and they need to get out of school before the security guard or Kotori's mom chase them out yo~~~

"Bye Honoka-chan-chan! Rin looks forward to seeing you nyaa!" The first year shouted as she waved vigorously.

"Rin-chan, you're being too loud! Ah, Honoka-chan-chan goodbye!" Hanayo tried to get her childhood friend to calm down but added up joining her too.

"Hmphf. I'm glad that I'm not seeing you anytime soon. It's not like I'll miss you or something." A certain tsundere commented as she twirled a strand of crimson red hair, her lips pursing from her lies.

"Honoka-chan-chan, don't listen to Maki-chan, she is such a bad liar." The third year added on as she clung onto the now blushing girl.

"What did you say-"

"But nobody is cuter than Nico Nico Nii~ So Maki-chan will be coming home with me." Nico ended with a playful smile as she posed with her signature "Nico Nico nii" posture, oblivious to the fuming girl. Instead, she linked arms and entwined their fingers before giving a peck to the girl. With that, the girl's anger simmered down to nothing but embarrassment as she pulled the third year along with her.

"Geez Maki-chan! You shouldn't rush to have Nico Ni all to yourself." Nico teased before being shot a glare.

"Well, it's understandable, since I'm the world's greatest idol. Prepare yourself tonight Maki-chan, you're not getting a single wink of sleep until I have a child like Honoka-chan-chan." She continued, ignoring the glare and now had an ominous aura emanating from her petite frame.

"Umi-chan, what did she mean by preparing yourself tonight?" Honoka bombed the question on the bluenette, triggering a series of stutters.

"W-W-Well, you see. T-that's. I-i-i-i-i-" She spat out but couldn't answer the question.

"It's what Umi-chan and I do at night." Kotori replied cheerfully.

"Kotori! Honoka, listen carefully. You can only know that kind of stuff when you're older!" Umi lectured as she blabbered on about boring stuff.

"Well... I guess you could say that we're considered gone huh." The student president stated as she looked at the scene before her.

"Well... Although it's a little depressing... You could say that Elichi." Her trusty sidekick replied as they both stood there, rooted to the ground as the family walked home, forgetting that they were still there.

"We're the student council but we have no prescence?!"

~~~leaving the student council~~~

"Honoka-chan's niece? Of course she's allowed to stay!" The older woman declared as she held Honoka before twirling her around.

"Ah, mom what about Kotori-"

"My daughter-in-law already stays here."

"M-m-mom!"

"Ehehe..." Kotori gave a nervous laugh as she watched the Sonodas interaction.

'I'm her daughter-in-law... I'm one stop closer to getting married to Umi-chan!'

~~~Leaving the psychic mother~~~

"Honoka, can you turn back?" The archer questioned the child.

"Turn back?" She repeated with a confused tone, tilting her head cutely.

"Turn back to a high schooler." Umi stated as she looked into Honoka's eyes seriously.

"High schooler! High schooler!" She repeated the foreign words with pride as she ran across the room to Kotori.

"Ehe~ isn't this alright Umi-chan?" She giggled as she picked up Honoka, tickling her to evoke laughter from the child.

With a sigh, the bluenette approached the two. Hearing Honoka's laughter, she softened up considerably as she fondly gazed upon her very own family.

"Neh, Umi-chan, let's take a commemorative photo together. It'll be quite some time before we have a child." Kotori suggested as she fished out her phone, putting down Honoka. Umi hesitated initially but decided to go along with her lover. After all, Honoka wouldn't turn to a child again right? Right?

However, at that instant, the same white mist formed out of no where and blinded the girls yet again.

"Umi-chan... Ouch..." Kotori groaned as the mist cleared up. An accidental trip resulted in her falling onto her lover, landing them into a suggestive position.

"Ara ara~ what do we have here?" A familiar voice chirped.

"Honoka!" Umi exclaimed in a surprised tone before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Honoka-chan!" Kotori rejoiced as she hugged the girl below her to celebrate the return of her childhood friend.

"Wait Kotori!" The bluenette protested as her face was being rubbed by her lover that was pressing their bodies together.

"Ah! That reminds me. My niece! Sorry Umi-chan, Kotori-chan! I'll catch up with you later!" The girl gasped before giving an apologetic smile and running off.

"So she really had to meet her niece today..." The bluenette gasped as her fabricated story came to life. Maybe she should write a story about her married life with Kotori and Honoka as their child.

Silence filled the room as the two found themselves to be alone after a long day.

"Neh, Umi-chan."

"Yes Kotori?"

"Let me teach you about preparing yourself tonight p-h-y-s-i-c-a-l-l-y."

"W-Wait, Kotori. Kotoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-!"

~~~The morning after the fierce night~~~

"Kotori... You could have gone soft on me..." Umi winced as she massaged her aching waist.

"Ehehe~ sorry Umi-chan~" Kotori apologized as she slid open the club room door.

"Umi-chan! Kotori-chan! Play with me!" A familiar child chirped.

"Play with me!" Several other children chirped.

"I-it's not like I want you to play with me or anything!" A child stated flatly as she twirled a lock of her scarlet red hair.

Silence perpetuated the room before the bluenette shouted,

"NOT THIS AGAIN!"

* * *

A/n: this turned out too long. Took too long and is too long.

Too long. KotoUmi is a burden. Life is a burden. I love KotoUmi. Life banzai.

Lucia boy. No. I'm half-asleep and drunk and high. No.


End file.
